


Bumper's Birthday Party

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Prompt frompleaseactsurprisedxx:“We both came to this party with one friend and now they’re hooking up obnoxiously and leaving us to fend for ourselves.”
Relationships: Bumper Allen/Fat Amy, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Bumper's Birthday Party

“Hey, Chloe, when is your last final?” asked Aubrey as they were having dinner.

“Friday. Why?”

“That’s great. My cousin Bumper’s party is that night, and I want you to go with me.”

“Aubrey, I don’t like Bumper, and neither do you,” said Chloe.

Aubrey blew out a sigh. “I know that, but my aunt has been all over my mother about this. Bumper is turning twenty-five, and my aunt is giving my mom a hard time about my avoiding him.”

“Why do _I_ have to go?”

“You don’t _have_ to go, but I’d love it if you went with me. Aunt Sandy rented a ballroom at the Hilton and everything. It’s catered, and there’s an open bar.”

“Do I have to talk to Bumper?” asked Chloe.

“Not if you don’t want to,” said Aubrey.

“Fine, I’ll go. Friday’s final is my hardest class, and I’m sure I could stand to blow off some steam.”

“Thank you, Chloe!”

“Of course.”

* * *

Meanwhile, at an apartment across town, Stacie was having a similar conversation with Beca.

“I hate parties,” she said.

“Beca, come on,” Stacie said. “Seriously, you never go anywhere. You’ve been working your ass off lately.”

“It’s not my fault I’ve got a new artist at the label who thinks they’re the next big thing.”

“They can’t expect you to work on a Friday night. Besides, I have a feeling Fat Amy is going to do something embarrassing at Bumper’s party. You don’t want to miss that.”

“I’m sure you’ll take video,” said Beca.

“And then you’re going to be pissed you didn’t see it in person. Besides, there’s free booze.”

“Now you’re talking!”

“I should have opened with that,” said Stacie.

“It’s like you don’t even know me.”

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey arrived at the hotel, dressed to the nines. Aubrey had a short sleeveless sequined dress that showed a ton of cleavage, and Chloe wore a green sequined dress with spaghetti straps. Aubrey had helped Chloe put her hair up, and Chloe had helped Aubrey wear her hair down in soft curls.

“Aubrey, you’re here!” exclaimed an older woman.

“Aunt Sandy!” Aubrey replied, hugging the woman.

“And, who might you be?” the older woman asked Chloe.

“I’m Chloe, Aubrey’s roommate and best friend.”

“Right, you’re in vet school?”

“That’s right.”

“I hope you two enjoy yourselves. I need to check on the catering. I don’t see one of the hors d’ oeuvres I ordered,” Aubrey’s aunt said, heading toward the buffet tables.

“Your aunt really went all out,” said Chloe.

“That’s my aunt,” said Aubrey. “Oh, there’s my mom!”

“Aubrey! Chloe!” she said, wrapping the two women in a hug.

“Hi, Mom.”

“Hey, Mama Posen,” said Chloe.

“Did you see your aunt?” asked Mrs. Posen.

“Yes. She’s already fussing at the caterers,” said Aubrey.

“Sounds like her. Please make sure you say hello to your cousin.”

“There he is!” exclaimed Chloe. She led Aubrey across the room.

They were about halfway to Bumper when Aubrey stopped dead in her tracks.

“Aubrey?” Chloe tugged on her arm.

Aubrey shook her head. “Sorry. I just saw...never mind.”

Chloe looked in the same direction as Aubrey. Two brunettes were walking in. Both were gorgeous, but Chloe knew from past experience that Aubrey was likely eyeing the taller woman. She had a thing for long-legged women. Chloe saw the short woman whisper something to the taller woman who caught Aubrey’s eye and gave her a little finger wave, causing Aubrey to blush and quicken her pace toward her cousin.

* * *

Beca slowly climbed out of the Uber she’d shared with Stacie. They’d agreed to split an Uber so nobody would have to be the designated driver. She dragged a bit behind Stacie until the taller woman pointed out that the sooner they got there, the sooner she could start drinking.

“Legs! Shortstack!” Fat Amy exclaimed, hugging the two women. Fat Amy had a fancy silver dress on and a long ponytail extension in her hair.

“Hey, Ames,” Beca said.

“Couldn’t get Mitchell to wear a dress, could you?” Amy asked Stacie.

“Never,” said Stacie.

“I’ll have you know this jumpsuit is only slightly more comfortable than the dresses you two are wearing,” said Beca, who wore a sleeveless jumpsuit that went a lot lower in the chest than she would have preferred.

Stacie was wearing a red dress that was as low cut as Beca’s jumpsuit. It was short in the front and long in the back, and she’d flat-ironed her hair so it was smooth and sleek.

“Oh, there’s Bumper!” Fat Amy exclaimed.

Beca and Stacie followed Amy, and Beca began to snicker.

“What?” asked Stacie.

“The blonde across the room is totally checking you out,” said Beca.

Stacie glanced over at the blonde, gave her a finger wave and both women began to laugh as the blonde blushed and then practically ran in Bumper’s direction.

“Who are they?” Stacie asked.

“Who?” asked Fat Amy.

“The blonde and the redhead,” said Beca, nodding in their direction.

“Oh, them. The blonde is Bumper’s cousin Aubrey, but I don’t know the redhead.”

* * *

Things got underway fairly quickly. Aubrey’s aunt was still running around all over the place, going back and forth between pestering caterers and trying to be a good party host.

Bumper hit the booze pretty quickly, even getting some friends of him to bring him drinks so he wouldn’t have to get up.

Once Aubrey and her friend sat down, Fat Amy grabbed both Stacie and Beca by the arm and practically threw them into seats at the same table.

“Hey, Aubrey,” said Fat Amy. “Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Chloe,” said the redhead.

“I’m Fat Amy, Bumper’s main squeeze.”

“You call yourself ‘Fat Amy’?” asked Chloe.

“Yeah, so twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back,” said Fat Amy. “These are my friends Stacie and Beca. We’re old college roomies.”

“Hi,” said Stacie and Beca.

“I’ll leave you four to it. I’ve got to get ready to go jump out of a cake!” Fat Amy called as she headed toward the kitchen.

“Is she really going to jump out of a cake?” asked Chloe.

“I’ve learned it’s best not to ask questions,” said Beca. “But I really hope not!”

The four chatted for a while at the table, Stacie and Aubrey making eyes at each other. Once the DJ declared the cocktail hour over and called everyone to the dance floor, Stacie took Aubrey by the hand and asked her to dance. Aubrey was about ten shades of red as she quietly accepted.

Beca and Chloe continued to chat while watching Stacie subject Aubrey to one sensual move after another.

“I can’t believe she got Aubrey to do that. That girl is normally wound awfully tight,” said Chloe.

“Stacie has that effect on a lot of people.”

“You?”

“No. I’ve known Stacie since we were little. That would be like hooking up with my sister if I had one. How do you know Aubrey?”

“College,” said Chloe. “So, what do you do?”

“I produce music.”

“Anything I’ve heard?”

“Not yet,” said Beca with a sigh. “What about you?”

“I’m in vet school,” said Chloe. “Aubrey dragged me here after my last final of the semester. Animal Anatomy and Physiology was a bitch.”

“It sounds difficult,” said Beca.

“It is. I’m glad to be here, though. I needed to blow off some steam after spending last week with my face in my textbooks. Want to dance?” she asked.

Beca ordinarily would have said no, but Chloe was giving her the sweetest face, complete with puppy-dog eyes. Add that to the amount of alcohol coursing through her system, and Beca found herself being led to the dance floor.

She followed Chloe’s lead, and she was more than a little surprised that Chloe’s moves were only maybe a notch below Stacie’s in sensuality. Just as that thought entered her mind, Beca looked around the dance floor.

“What?” Chloe asked.

“Do you see Stacie or Aubrey?” asked Beca.

“I saw them grab their purses and head out of the room.”

“The Hunter strikes again,” said Beca, shaking her head.

“Come again?”

“It’s what Stacie calls her...ummm…” Beca’s face was on fire, and she couldn’t finish the sentence.

Chloe chuckled. “Well, that’s different. Can we keep dancing?”

Beca was getting a little tired, but a slow song had begun to play. She nodded as Chloe moved close to her and brought Beca’s hands up to her shoulders. Chloe pulled her close as they swayed, and Beca couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. She relaxed enough to let out a sigh.

She was about to pull away in embarrassment when she felt two lips on her cheek.

“What was that?” asked Beca.

“Was that not okay?”

“It just took me by surprise.”

“I heard the sigh and I took a chance,” said Chloe.

“I’m not used to this. I have no game.”

“Really? Have you seen yourself?” asked Chloe.

“Never. I don’t own a mirror,” said Beca, grinning.

“You get my point.”

“I’ve never had someone make a move that fast.”

“I see something, or, in this case, someone I want, and I go for it. Besides, our friends dragged us to this party and have gone off to hook up. They left us to fend for ourselves, so…”

“So, you’re interested because Aubrey left you with me?” asked Beca, her voice a little angrier than she’d meant.

“No, of course not. I like you, Beca. And, I’d definitely be making a move even if Stacie and Aubrey were still here. And Aubrey would probably give me shit for it.”

“Why is that?”

“She’s pretty protective of me, and she says I fall too easily.”

“Well, she’s gone off to hook up with Stacie, so…”

“I can’t believe they didn’t even stay for cake!” exclaimed Chloe.

“I’m definitely having some cake,” said Beca.

“Me too. Can we go back to dancing?” she asked.

Beca nodded and moved back in to dance closely with Chloe.

It wasn’t long before she felt lips on her cheek again. This time, she turned to face her dance partner and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

Chloe quickly responded, deepening the kiss.

“Finally!” Beca heard Fat Amy exclaim.

The two women broke apart.

“I can’t remember the last time Shortstack saw any action,” Amy continued.

“Thanks, Amy,” Beca said through gritted teeth. “Don’t you have a cake to jump out of?”

“Bumper’s mum forgot to order one for me,” she said. “I’ve got a backup plan, though. See you two later!”

“Do I even want to know?” Chloe asked.

“Probably not. Should I take a video of whatever happens, or is it Stacie’s problem that she missed whatever it is Amy’s about to do?”

“Stacie and Aubrey left the party they dragged _us_ to, so, no. I’m not taking a video to show Aubrey.”

The song ended, and the DJ asked everyone to clear the dance floor. Fat Amy ran up to the DJ booth, grabbed the microphone, and began a rendition of “Happy Birthday, Mr. President” that would have made the late Marilyn Monroe blush. The vast majority of the guests looked incredibly uncomfortable, but Bumper appeared to be thoroughly enjoying it.

“I almost wish I’d taken a video of that,” said Chloe.

“Me too,” said Beca.

Bumper’s mother managed to get the microphone from Amy, and she led everyone in a more appropriate version of “Happy Birthday” before announcing that they’d be serving cake momentarily.

Beca and Chloe talked more over the cake. Beca explained that she’d shared a suite in her freshman year of college with Fat Amy, Stacie, and this other girl named Kimmy Jin.

“She’d just throw shade at us. We didn’t even know she spoke English for a solid month! She’d bring her friends over to play video games until all hours of the night. I slept on Amy and Stacie’s floor a lot that first semester.”

“Ouch.”

“What about you? What was college like?”

“Aubrey and I went to the University of Maryland. We were roommates in our freshman year as well, and we actually clicked well enough to stay roommates for all of college.”

“That’s cool. Amy and Stacie and I managed to convince our parents to pay for us to live together in an off-campus apartment after our freshman year. My dad teaches at Barden, so he was the only one who complained about having to pay. My tuition and room and board were free. My mom reminded him that he hadn’t touched any of my college funds and to suck it up and pay.”

Chloe chuckled. “Love it.”

“Yeah. They divorced when I was in middle school.”

“That must have been hard.”

Beca shrugged. “I mostly remember them fighting all the time, so I think I was more relieved than anything else.”

“Right,” said Chloe. “Look, I hate to be a party pooper, but I’m beat. I’ve spent so many hours studying for finals, and I don’t think I can stay awake much longer.”

“I tend to conk out by 10:00, too. This artist is making me crazy. I already got a text from my boss that they want me to come in tomorrow morning. Have they not heard of a weekend?”

“That sucks. So, before I leave, can I have your number? I’d really like to take you on a date,” said Chloe.

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” said Beca. She gave Chloe her number and made sure she got hers as well.

“Should we tell Stacie and Aubrey we’re leaving?”

“If I know Stacie, they’re still going at it.”

“I’m so going to give Aubrey hell for this later.”

Beca grinned. “You should.”

Beca and Chloe waited outside for the respective Ubers. Chloe’s arrived first, and she surprised Beca with a quick kiss before climbing into the back seat.

 _I’m totally going to have to thank Stacie,_ Beca thought.


End file.
